


emergency contact

by amarillecer



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Baking, Fainting, Fluff, Hospitals, M/M, Moving Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amarillecer/pseuds/amarillecer
Summary: joven dreads moving away from home for college, until paco and rusca whisk him away to a nearby cafe. there, he realizes that college might not be so bad after all.





	1. the gauchissant

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this fic is loosely inspired by the book 'emergency contact' by mary h.k. choi, but i added my own twist to it hehe. the book is a must read!! hope u enjoy this inspired fic hehe

Joven drove into the campus with a heavy heart, tears dry from leaving his home a few provinces away. It was finally his time to move in to the dormitory of his university he so dreaded to be at. It was however, inevitable that he would leave his house. The warmth comfort of home slowly fading every mile that he approached his new place for the next four school years (if he was lucky to graduate on time.) A cheery lady greeted the boy who was trying to fix himself, car parked ready to unload.

“Hi! My name is Remy, and I’m the head of the Moving Committee. What’s your name?” The cheery lady peered inside his car, looking at Joven through the open window of his red EcoSport that he got from his father as a gift for college.

“Ah, Joven Hernando Luna ho.” Joven shuffled his hair using his hands once more before giving a quaint smile to the lady who then looked at the wooden clipboard she was holding, scanning through a list of names of freshmen.

“Oh, okay! You’re in room 527 with Francisco Roman. Alam mo na ba kung saan? It’s on the fifth floor tapos may directions nay un sa mga pader.” Remy then smiled at the boy after looking at the information sheet and providing simple instructions to the new lad.

“Oh okay. Thank you so much.” Joven slowly got out of the car to get his trolleys of clothes and boxes of sentimental objects. Slowly Remy’s eyes widen at him and he furrows his brows as if to ask why.

“Wala, Uniqlo yang t-shirt no? I want something like that.” Remy pointed to his striped shirt to which he nodded and quickly chuckled to relieve the awkwardness between them.

“What year ka na ba, Remy?” Joven asked as he took out the massive trolley in his passenger seat, eyeing Remy from time to time to check her answer.

“Ah, freshman rin. Kaso I studied sa high school nila, kaya well-acquainted ako with the faculty kaya siguro ako pinili para maging head.” Remy smiled and placed her hand on Joven’s trolley, watching him unpack another trolley, two gym bags and two small boxes from his back seat and trunk.

“Buti naman. Sige, see you around ah?” Joven waved at the girl who then bowed her head before attending to the next car that parked a few meters away from Joven’s. With a loud sigh, Joven started taking his things up to the fifth floor using the elevator of course.

Joven clutched onto his box of frames and memorabilia close to his heart as he pursed his lips before entering the room to reveal a half decorated dorm room. He threw his things on the plain portion of the dorm before looking up to see a boy with well-combed hair, on the window sill playing with his phone. Wait. That is definitely not Paco. He saw some pictures of his roommate over the summer as they would message to try and know each other a bit more.

“Paco! Andito na roommate mo!” The boy shouted and chewed his gum putting down his phone. He jumped off of the window sill to extend his hand to the younger boy, astonished by his presence.

“Ah. Sorry, nag-aayos ako nung banyo. Joven!” Paco came in for a hug before Joven could even shake the hand of the boy that stood in front of him. He hugged back, albeit with reservation because he didn’t completely know this person, but admittedly he gave a pretty good hug.

“Joven, ito si Rusca. Boyfriend ko.” Joven’s mouth opened as he was shocked at the words that escaped Paco’s lips. He shaked Rusca’s hand while staring at the both of them. Oh shit, he was gay too? Gay roommates! Ha, no. This might end in him falling for his roommate and that would just be on some other level of weird shit. Anyway, he just hoped his roommate wouldn’t be the type of person to be immensely noisy and constantly having sex.

“Oh, bakit? Homophobic ka ba? Shet.” Rusca laughed a little after Joven shook his head vigorously at the man’s question.

“Uy, hindi ah. I’m gay too, no worries. Di lang ako nag-expect na bakla rin pala yung roommate ko. Basta wag lang kayo magsex dito sa kwarto okay na yun.” Joven laughed with the couple after letting go of his remark. Guess he could get along with this couple pretty well.

“Okay lang naman. Malayo naman ako na college. Hinatid ko lang siya dito para maging kumportable sa dorm. He’s in good hands naman, you seem like a nice person.” Rusca smiled at both Joven and his boyfriend before clapping his hands together startling Joven.

“Coffee tayo! Let’s get to know each other more!” Rusca got his phone to search a coffeeshop near the area and then picked the closest one which was a few blocks away.

“Pero, ilalabas ko pa gamit ko.” Joven hesitantly pointed to the boxes and bags placed lazily on his side of the room that looked plain in comparison to Paco’s wall that hung a few posters and his desk that was lined with a few history books.

“Sige na, Joven. Di naman tayo matatagalan nang sobra.” Paco smiled and got a jacket that laid on his bed, putting it on, making sure Joven would come along.

“Okay, I guess.” Joven replied, scratching the back of his neck before running his hand through his hair and grabbing his phone and wallet laying on the bed when he threw all of his things in his corner.

“Tara! Sasakyan ko nalang.” Rusca pulled out his keys from his back pocket before grabbing his boyfriend’s hand and exiting the room while Joven sighed, following suit.

“Good luck nalang sa’yo, Joven.” Joven breathily sighed before pulling out his phone to message his father that he had arrived. He promised to update his dad when he got the time, and he immediately told him that he was going out with his roommate for coffee as well. His father then replied with a quick message, making the boy smile and look at the path once more.

The three arrived after a car ride filled with carpool karaoke of random hits from Swift, Adele and Sam Smith. The ultimate gays, indeed. They parked and Joven hopped off, reading the sign while waiting for Paco to get out as Rusca opened the door for him. The Gauchissant, it read. Inside was a stellar arrangement of pink and crimson colors, definitely not what he expected. However, the style was something of his preference. Color blocked walls of pink and wood and red metal chairs scattered neatly across the café. At the corner, a wooden tower filled with flowers stood, and a beautiful mural of cherry blossoms decorated the front of the counter.

“Hi sir, welcome to The Gauschissant. May I take your order?” A man with the nameplate ‘Goyo’ greeted the group as Joven looked on to the fascinating interior of the café that alternated between cute and vintage. 

“Ah yeah, dalawang Caramel Frappe na Large. Joven, ano gusto mo?” Rusca elbowed Joven to get his attention and squinted at the chalkboard on the wall indicating the menu of the store.

“Um, isang Strawberry and Crème Frappe na Large. Thank You.” Joven told Goyo who then nodded his head and punched in their order. Rusca then paid for everything before they settled by the sofa of the café and eyed the pastel portraits on the wall.

“Different ng concept nila, ah. Cute tsaka vintage.” Joven voiced out as the two nodded in unison.

“Joven, ano pala kinukuha mong kurso?” Rusca asked the boy who then focused his attention to the voice that called out his name.

“Ah, Mass Communication.” Joven replied promptly and Rusca nodded his head before asking another question to the boy.

“Bat Mass Comm napili mo?” Rusca, curious of his college choice decided to dish out a follow-up question.

“Ah, gusto ko po kasi maging parte ng industriya. Simula pagkabata, sinabi ko sa sarili ko na magiging parte na ako nun kahit tagapagsulat lang.” Joven explained and turned to the counter as a voice called out the name of his companion, indicating their drinks were ready.

“Ako nalang pupunta dun, Rusca. Ikaw naman nagbayad.” Joven offered before Rusca could even stand, to which the latter nodded his head and proceeded to talk to his boyfriend. Joven made his way to the counter where a man was waiting, holding the tray that contained the group’s drinks.

The barista that stood by the drinks was cute, Joven wouldn't lie, with his slightly tatted body. Having a few tattoos run up three fourth of a sleeve, but it looked wonderful on him. But considering his workplace, his dark tattoos definitely didn’t coincide with the cherry blossoms and the blush pink apron he had on. He had a scruffy beard and longer hair than the usual guy but all of this made him look even more attractive than the average man. He looked at the guy a few seconds more, taking in his maroon long sleeved shirt and uniform apron before smiling quaintly at the man and taking their order.

“Uh, do you need help with that?” The barista spoke and Joven quickly looked up to see if he was the one talking. He felt his cheeks heat up at the deep accented speaking of the boy and quickly replied before attending to the tray he was holding.

“No thank you.” Joven quickly moved to their table and sat quietly as the two boyfriends were discussing something about food.

“Joven, may patatas ba yung nilaga?” Rusca asked Joven who was shocked at the out-of-the-blue question.

“Yung saamin meron.” Joven replied while placing the three drinks on the table and stood up to give the tray to the cute barista who then pursed his lips into a smile when Joven gave the tray back.

 _‘Crap’_ , he thought, _‘di ko nakita nameplate niya.’_

Joven slowly made his way back to the two who were in a playful bicker about whether or not the dish had potatoes and honestly didn’t know where it sprouted from.

“Mahal, mismong si Joven nagsabi na meron. Two against one na yun!” Rusca exclaimed while Paco rolled his eyes at his boyfriend who stuck his tongue out in triumph. They were like children, but the sight of them really did make him want a boyfriend as well.

“Uy, Joven. Bat ka namumula?” Paco pointed out the appearance of the guy who freshly arrived at the table.

“Ha?” Joven was stunned. Is that what he looked like to the barista? He must’ve thrown his chances down the drain. I mean, as if he had the chance, the barista definitely give off a gay vibe.

“Hatdog.” Rusca finished off earning a push on the head from Paco who was only laughing while Rusca massged his head playfully while scrunching his nose.

“May nakita ka no?” Paco suggested playfully while wiggling his eyebrows as Joven vigorously shook his head at the man who squinted and looked at the counter where Joven just came from, eyes opening wide at their previous cashier.

“Yung kahera ba?” Paco opened his mouth at Joven whose eyes opened widely shaking his head, but this time definitely genuine as he had no care for Goyo the cashier. He wasn’t half bad but the way the other barista looked struck his heart.

“Uy, hindi! Promise!” Joven raised his hand up before setting one hand down to quickly drink a sip of his Strawberries and Crème Frappe before raising them up in the air once more in protest.

“Mamatay?” Rusca followed to which Joven nodded his head and the two lovers looked at each other and chuckled before turning to Joven again.

“So sino nga?” Paco looked around, at tall the guys but there were only a few that he was sure would catch Joven’s eyes, so he slowly turns to Joven and furrows his brows, stumped.

“Sino nga?” Paco pouted with Rusca laughing and taking a sip of his drink while watching Joven awkwardly take a sip of his as well.

“Yung ano, barista.” Joven looked back to the man standing behind the counter, making a drink easily with skill and precision.

“Uy! Gwapo pa naman.” Paco stood up to give Joven a high five before sitting back down, watching Rusca nod his head at the youngest man’s choice.

“Kaso di ko nakunan ng pangalan, sayang.” Joven scrunched his nose and pouted.

“Edi bumalik ka dun tsaka magtanong.” Rusca suggested, leaning back onto the sofa’s rest.

“Hala. Okay lang, wag na.” Joven told the boys who only gave him looks that screamed ‘Are you sure about that?’ but Joven didn’t want to seem desperate. He can just come any other time anyway. The café was six blocks away. It was a distance he could probably walk if he wasn’t bored.

“Sigurado ka ba, Joven? Ayaw mo bang magkakilala tuloy kayo nang mas maigi?” Rusca laughed as another customer made their way to the counter to pick up their orders.

“Hayaan mo na. Lahat naman nagsisimula sa pagiging strangers.” Joven took a sip of his drink while Rusca and Paco chuckled at Joven’s retort while they were all staring at the barista behind the counter, elbows perched against it. Maybe moving away for college wasn’t so bad after all.


	2. google search: what to do with fainted person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> joven is left all alone to do groceries and talk with his tatay antonio, until he's not alone and is met by a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi it's me and i haven't updated in long so im sorry but here!! have some fluff between tonio and joven and joven and julven!! enjoy mga bakla

“Joven, alis na pala muna kami ni Paco. Manonood lang ng sine, saan mo gustong magpahatid?”

Rusca told Joven as they were finishing up the last sips of their drinks. They’ve been talking about college and just life in general for the past hour or two and Joven definitely felt at home with the both of them. Their chemistry was as if they had known each other for the longest time and Joven couldn’t be happier to stay with people that he could call his home away from home.

“Ah, sa grocery store nalang na malapit. Bili ako ng toiletries then lakad nalang ako pabalik dorm, kaya naman.” Joven replied after a quick moment to recall if he needed to do anything important.

“Sige, mag bye ka na sa bagong lalake mo.” Paco snorted as he pointed to the barista behind the counter typing something away on his phone, eyebrows furrowed with the stern look he just naturally has.

“Gago ka talaga, Paco. Labas na nga tayo.” Joven growled as the two just laughed while the chimes rang as they stepped out of the door and into the car once more.

“Ano papanoorin niyo?” Joven asked once they were settled inside and started driving in the direction of both the mall and the nearby grocery store.

“Sa totoo lang, di rin naming alam. Basta manonood kami ng sine.” Rusca quickly replied and looked at Joven in the mirror who was nodding and bopping his head to the music that blasted over the speakers.

A few turns later, Joven stepped out of the car to enter the cold supermarket to grab a few toiletries and maybe a few snacks to bring back to the dormitory for him to munch on while his roomie was still away. He grabbed a black basket and headed for the toiletries aisle to pick up a few bathroom essentials for his new dormitory.

“Nako, ako na bibili ng mga ganito kapag maubusan na ako. Miss ko na si Tatay.” Joven spoke to himself in the empty aisle and his eyes lit up at the thought that he should call his dad back at home.

“Sumagot ka na, Tay.” Joven spoke as if it would let his father pick up the phone from his command. He placed his phone in between his ear and shoulder as he picked his shampoo from two leading brands.

“Hi nak!” A chirpy voice from the end of the line answered which only made Joven smile.

“Hi Tay! Kumusta na kayo?” Joven asked and held his phone after putting one bottle of shampoo in his basket before moving to the deodorant area to pick up his roll-on stick.

“Eto anak, miss na miss ka na.” His Dad Tonio spoke sadly on the phone and Joven started to choke on his breath, and his eyes started welling up with tears.

“Miss na miss rin kita Tay. Pero mag-antay ka lang! Uuwi rin ako agad.” Joven smiled, albeit his voice quivering as he wiped his tears on the way to the snack aisle.

“Anong ginagawa mo ngayon?” Tonio tried to evade the conversation because he was sure that it would pull a few heart strings if he were to continue.

“Ano po, nasa supermarket ho. Bumibili ng pang banyo tsaka pang meryenda.” Joven placed his phone in between his shoulder and ear once more as he picked out a few packs of oreos and cookies to munch on when he was watching Netflix on his laptop in between class hours.

“Kumusta iyang roommate mo? Di naman parang ewan?” Antonio spoke over the phone with a sharp tone that if Joven didn’t know better, would’ve probably made him cower in fear. But, Joven did know better, and he knew it was just intimidation and concern for the boy.

“Hindi naman parang ewan si Paco, Tay. History pala kurso niya.” Joven storied to Antonio who the former knew was just nodding his head back at home.

“At yung dorm? Hindi naman pangit, diba? Kung di yan malinis, ipapalagay kita sa condo ng Tiyo Jose mo.” Joven smiled at the suggestion of his father, but he was fine living in a lifestyle far and not as lavish from his usual home. It would hurt, of course, but he would pull through. He was sure of it,

“Hindi na ho, mukhang limpiyado rin si Paco. Pagpasok ko, nakaayos na gamit niya.” Joven clarified, recalling the scene of their room half decorated when he first stepped in.

“Ah, mabuti naman. Sige, huwag kang sumobra sa mga maalat, ah?” Joven’s dad reminded him to which Joven nodded in real life realizing he was in public, and his dad couldn’t see him.

“Opo. Sige Tay, gusto ko lang mangumusta kasi nag-iisa na ako ngayon. Kausapin nalang ulet kita mamaya pagmatutulog na ako, ah?” Joven prompted to end the phone call, because hearing the voice of his dad made his heart melt. It was the first day of him transferring and even if he loved his new roommates, the feeling of him being far from his actual home was just painful.

“Sige, anak. Mahal kita, mag-ingat ka diyan.” Joven could her the smile in his father’s voice before he replied promptly and putting down the call, inserting his phone into his back pocket.

Joven then waited in line to check out his groceries and let himself out of the store carrying a black eco bag in each hand filled with groceries. He called up Paco only to be dropped in about two seconds of the phone ringing. They were probably already watching the movie, if they were watching a movie anyway. He started to walk slowly towards the direction of his dorm which was about ten blocks away. If he got tired, he’ll just call a Grab, anyway.

“Exercise lang ‘to Joven.” He breathed to himself two blocks in and took out his phone to take a boomerang of him walking. Luckily, the weather wasn’t striking hot for him to be sweating or even turn dark after this walk of his.

He posted a quick boomerang and texted his dad that he was on his way back to the dorm. He continued walking a few paces before spotting a man by a bus stop, limping before sitting down on the bench. His head was leaned back, mouth open and breathing heavy. Worried, Joven approached the man with long hair and a maroon long sleeves. Before Joven could take any steps closer however, the guy laid down suddenly on the bench, almost falling even with his eyes completely shut.

“Aba puta!” Joven ran over to help the guy whose body honestly looked lifeless. He propped up the boy’s body, yet his head just leaned back, mouth open.

 _‘Fuck’_ Joven remembered who this guy was. _‘Yung barista ‘to.’_

“Uminom ka po muna.” Joven fanned the guy with his handkerchief and got a water bottle in his black eco bag and held it against the man who just fainted, trying to regain his breath.

“Naku po. Dalhin kita sa ospital, ewan ko kung anong gagawin sa’yo, wag kang mamatay please.” Joven held onto the man so that he wouldn’t fall off of the bench and made him lean on his shoulder while he called up a Grab, locating the nearest hospital.

“Uminom ka please.” Joven tried holding up his water to the man’s mouth to pour some, but the man still seemed unconscious and he didn’t want to accidentally drown the man. Joven then quickly searched up what to do to someone who had just fainted and had done the procedure.

“Please wag kang mamatay.” Joven whispered as he poured water on his handkerchief, placing it on the man’s forehead. As he did however, the man’s eyebrows furrowed as his eyes started to slowly open and his breathing still rash.

“What happened?” The guy croaked out, unaware of the worry he had just put Joven under.

 _‘Anong sasabihin ko?’_ Joven panicked. He was speechless at how raspy the voice of the man was.

“Um, you fainted, I think.” Joven scratched his nape as the guy removed the handkerchief on his head, handing it to Joven who refused and reapplied it on his forehead, patting slightly.

“You don’t have to do that, okay lang.” The guy replied, while Joven only continued.

“Ito sabi sa internet, kaya susundin ko lang. Hangga’t dumating yung Grab papuntang ospital.” Joven informed the boy who started to stand up, protesting.

“Wag na, kaya ko na ‘to.” And with that, his leg buckled under him, and Joven caught him and settled him back down on the bench.

“Di ka nga makatayo.” Joven replied, checking his Grab driver to find out that his Grab driver had cancelled on him.

“Kingina. Na-cancel tayo. Teka, magbobook lang ako uli.” Joven was about to try once ore until the man’s hand grabbed his hand (It made him giddy, honestly) to stop him from doing his actions. 

“Punta nalang tayo sa café.” The man tried to get up once more while Joven held onto him to support him and make sure that he wouldn’t fall once more.

“Drink water first, tsaka i-stabilize mo muna sarili mo. Ano ka ba, baka ka mahimatay ulet.” Joven grabbed his water once more, opening it for the victim, watching him take a drink out of it. He observed the way his adam apple bobbed when he swallowed, and he could only watch in awe.

“Thanks. Rusca, right?” The man tried to remember Joven from the café. To be fair, he did remember the order correctly, it’s just that the name wasn’t his.

“No, that was my friend. Uh, I’m Joven.” Joven smiled and watched the guy reach out his hand.

“Nice, Julian pangalan ko. Thanks for, uh saving me I guess.” Julian limped towards the café, which was still a few blocks away, but Joven was with him so it was fine.

“No problem. Natakot lang ako, kasi nakita kitang nag-limp papunta sa bench. Then nung nahimatay ka, tumakbo ako. Natakot baka namatay ka.” Joven laughed whie Julian mustered a chuckle at the young boy’s reaction.

“Libre ko nalang, pasensya na sa abala. Anyway, 5 kami nagcloclose ngayon so we can have the café to ourselves.” Julian remembered and pursed his lips into a smile at Joven who was still walking slowly to make sure to catch him if he fell, even if he was much taller than the guy.

“Para sa ano?” The younger man asked, curious of Julian’s interest in spending time with the boy.

“Para, makapag-usap tayo. I can learn about you, tsaka to say thank you.” Julian clarified, looking to the boy who was looking straight ahead, expression changing at the release of his words.

“Okay lang naman, Julian. Di na yun kailangan. Baka gusto mo na ring umuwi.” Joven furrowed his brows at Julian who smiled and shook his head.

“Sige na. Wala lang naman ‘to. Siguro nabigla lang sa init, tsaka wala pang kain.” Julian tried to recall why he fainted in the first place, and the two reasons he mentioned were probably the actual reasons.

“Sigurado ka? Sige, sasamahan kita basta kumain ka. Pwede tayong dumaan nang McDo, bili ka lunch dun.” Joven suggested, seeing a McDo Take Out stand somewhere closeby, to which Julian could only agree to.

“Sige, ano gusto mo?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i hope u enjoyed it as much as i had fun writing it!!! see u for the last chapter guys hehehe


	3. cookie batter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> joven and julian eat mcdonalds, create a new batch of cookies for the cafe, and maybe fall in love a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI sorry for the late update hehe i love you all tho!! and here it is, the fluffy ending of this book that i hope you enjoyed!! mwa mwa

Joven entered the already closing café with Julian following suit. The two of them held McDonalds paper bags containing a quick snack, or in Julian’s case, a full meal to compensate for his lack of taking lunch. Julian set his food on a table while Joven followed with placing his paper bag and sat by the table checking on his phone for any recent messages from his roommate or his father.

“Tulungan ko lang si Goyo sa pagliligpit, then I’ll come back.” Julian smiled quaintly and then moved to the kitchen passing Goyo who was wiping the metal counter where they prepare the drinks.

“Hi Paco. Musta na kayo ni Rusca? I’ll be home a bit later than expected. Magliligpit ako pagdating ko, don’t worry.” Joven spoke softly into his phone leaving a quick voice message for Paco to hear once they were done with the movie or whatever else they were doing.

Joven stood up and went to the comfort room to quickly take a piss and wash his face with cold water afterwards. He couldn’t believe he would be back at the café so soon, much less with the guy he was literally eyeing earlier. He couldn’t help but smile as he rose from the sink to be met with his reflection and a wet face.

_‘Galing mo naman, Joven.’_ He chanted to himself, before wiping of the drops of water on his face with his handkerchief coming from his pockets.

He then walked out to Julian sitting at the table quietly, taking their food out of the paper bags and placing it on the table, neatly for when the younger boy would arrive. He raised his brows quickly upon seeing Joven exit the comfort room to signal him to come over to the table he set up.

“Salamat.” Joven smiled and bowed his head quickly towards Julian who only flashed a smile before pointing to their food.

“Sige, kain na.” Julian declared before scoffing down his in what Joven could only describe as a vacuum that took food instead of dust.

“Huy, dahan-dahan.” Joven placed his hand on the older man’s arm, and shocked both the man and himself with his sudden reaction. He quickly retracted his hand to which the man laughed at.

“Sorry. Just really hungry. Andiyan ka naman to save me if I choke.” Julian laughed as Joven chuckled before taking a fry and putting it inside his mouth.

“So, Joven. Anong ginagawa mo dito?” Julian stopped eating to initiate a quick conversation with the man who helped him on the street an hour ago.

“Kumakain?” Joven replied sarcastically as he shoved another fry inside his mouth, watching as Julian rolled his eyes.

“Malamang. Ibig sabihin ko, sa Manila.” Julian rested his weight on his elbows that perched on the table, arms crossed.

“College. First year palang, though. Walang kwentang K-to-12 na yan, 3rd year na sana ako.” Joven frowned bitterly at absolutely nothing which only made Julian laugh at the side.

“Oh cool. College grad na ako. Just graduated last year, and dito nalang ako nagtatrabaho pag walang modelling gig.” Julian nodded at Joven who looked shocked at the mention of his latter career.

“Model ka?” Joven furrowed his brows and widened his eyes at the mention of it. Of course he had the body and the face, but he couldn’t just say that out loud.

“Wow, ah. Nakakapikon ka ah.” Julian pretended to be shocked, placing a hand on his chest and hanging his mouth open wide.

“Uy, hindi yun yung meaning ko! I mean like I didn’t expect lang na may second job ka.” Joven tried to make up a bullshit reason for Julian to believe him.

“Sige nalang.” Julian joked as he picked up his spoon and fork to eat a few more bites while Joven took a few big gulps of his drink before turning to the older man once more to talk about each other’s lives.

“Ano course mo ngayon?” Julian asked, wiping the gravy off of the corner of his mouth with the tissue in the paper bag that was to his side.

“Mass Comm. Ikaw, nung college ka?” Joven replied, pursing his lips together.

“Ah, same. Thought it would be a nice way to get into the industry, pero I was, wrong.” Julian chuckled while Joven pouted at his obvious sadness that he tried to mask.

“Bakit? Kaka-graduate mo palang. You never know pa ah.” Joven smiled, pushing Julian lightly who then followed suit in flashing a smile.

In that moment, Joven could have sworn that time stopped, and he was staring at the most handsome man in the universe. The way he had just a little bit of scruff, a slight smirk plastered at the corner of his mouth. The natural volume and fluff of his hair that just barely touched the shoulders. Plus the jawline and face shape of the man just made Joven think he was the luckiest guy to be sitting with such a divine presence.

“So, what do you do for fun?” Julian prompted as the silence got a little too comfortable.

“Um, usually nanonood ako ng movies. Di nga, nagbabasa lang.” Joven replied while Julian could only roll his eyes.

“Ang boring mo naman.” Julian joked as Joven punched him ever so playfully in the shoulder.

“Hey, di kaya.” Joven furrowed his brows at the man who was chuckling at Joven’s cute actions.

“You are! I expected you to say like, wall climbing or running.” Julian playfully replied to the boy’s retort.

“Eh ikaw, ano ginagawa mo for fun?” Joven raised an eyebrow at the boy while taking a sip of his drink and squinting his eyes.

“I bake.” Julian said confidently, straightening his back and earning another punch from Joven. 

“Ang boring mo rin palang tao, eh!” Joven scrunched his nose to Julian who shook his head, left to right.

“Hey at least naipapakita ko dun creativity ko. It takes brain power to come up with recipes.” Julian protested while Joven only rolled his eyes and took some fries to put into his mouth.

“At bat ka naman nagbabake?” Joven followed up with another question.

“Kami kasi ni Goyo dati, nung mga bata kami, tinuruan kaming magbake. AKo lang siguro nasiyahan.” Julian explained as Joven listened intently.

“It was a hobby dati na pinipilit samin ng tiyo namin. Happy naman siya for a time. Yung mess, yung taste-testing. Kaso si Goyo preferred playing on the PC instead.” Julian continued, taking a sip of his untouched drink.

“Kaya ayun, natuloy ko hanggang sa pagtanda. It reminds me of my childhood, tsaka it earns me money.” Joven cocked his head to the right as Julian uttered the last words.

“Money? How.” Joven questioned as Julian pointed to the empty area of where pastries were supposed to be held.

“Mga gawa ko yung mga binebenta dito.” Joven opened his eyes wide and then nodded subsequently.

“Di ko pa natikman. Patikim nga ngayon.” Joven suggested, shoving his last fry into his mouth.

“Sayang. Masarap pa naman yun! Tara gawa tayo bago. Para malaman mo how well I cook, tsaka pwede na rin akong maghanda para bukas.” Julian took the last few bites out of his chicken fillet and gulped down his large iced tea. He then stood up dusted off his hands, and offered his hand for Joven to take.

“Tara.” Julian prompted as Joven took his arm and followed him into the kitchen.

Julian stepped into the kitchen holding Joven’s hand which made the latter blush. It probably didn’t mean a lot to Julian, but Joven was slowly melting at how soft his hands were. Julian got a few ingredients before placing them on the metal counter Goyo had cleaned an hour or so ago.

“Gawa nalang tayo ng fresh batch of cookie batter na pwedeng i-bake bukas.” Julian looked at the counter before turning to Joven.

“Okay. I don’t know how to bake ah, so um tulungan mo nalang ako.” Joven replied promptly before stepping closer to the work area.

“Sige. Um, let’s start.” Julian replied, clapping to then smile at Joven who nodded and proceeded to carry out Julian’s instructions.

“So, may girlfriend ka na ba?” Julian asked as he got metal measuring cups from the cupboard.

“Um, no.” Joven replied as he got the measuring cups and poured some flour onto it.

“Talaga ba? Bakit naman? Gwapo mo kaya.” Julian replied, scoffing and unable to believe Joven was single. Maybe it was luck that he wasn’t to prepare him for this moment between the two of them.

“Ha? Hindi kaya.” Joven felt heat emanate from his face as he blushed. He looked at Julian who was staring intently at him waiting for a reply.

“Inuuna mo acads mo no? Kaya wala kang girlfriend.” Julian nodded to himself as he cracked open an egg and put it into a glass bowl.

“No, um. I’m gay.” Joven breathed out. Shocked at how it came out so smoothly from his lips, and it struck him how at that moment he could’ve lost all his chances to be with his new college crush.

“Oh.” Julian’s mouth hung open and Joven stopped what he was doing to put down the sugar and the measuring cup he was holding. Julian’s reply reeked of unacceptance and bitterness.

“Why?” Joven asked, although he was slightly sure that Julian had a problem with it based solely on his reply.

“Oh no not at all. It’s just, the chances.” Julian breathed out, chuckling mildly as he took the measuring cup and sugar from Joven’s area of the counter and pouring it into the large bowl.

“Ha?” Joven was stunned to say the least. 

_‘What the fuck was that supposed to mean?’_ Joven thought to himself, furrowing his brows.

“Hatdog.” Julian laughed at himself for how quickly replied to the boy’s sound of curiosity. He was then met by a handful of flour staining his black pants.

“Tangina ang gago mo!” Joven threw a fistful of flour at Julian which resulted in him getting wide eyed and grabbing the bag of flour to reach in and throw at him back.

The two stood there in clouds of flour, throwing it around like confetti. Their pants were stained and their faces were borderline white. Laughter erupted like a volcano inside the kitchen and screams could definitely be heard by the reception area, and it was a good thing the store was already closed. The two rested after Julian protested that he’d have much to clean up once more after they were done preparing the batter.

“Tulungan nalang kita mamaya sa pag-ayos. Ako naman nagsimula.” Joven breathed out, lungs overworked from running around and laughing inside the facility.

“Thanks. Bili na rin siguro ako ng bagong flour bukas.” Julian chuckled as he moved back to their previous work station to start the mixer and continue with their initial plan before all the camaraderie happened.

“So, ano meaning mo kanina?” Joven was still left wondering, because his question was never really answered by the older man.

“Ano sinabi ko?” Julian looked at a flour-stained Joven whose hands were supporting his weight on the counter while he poured the eggs inside the mixer one by one.

“Yung sinabi mo before ‘hatdog’.” Joven tried to make Julian remember because he was definitely playing to be dense.

“Which is?” Julian then stopped the mixer after watching it for a few minutes and then took the mixing bowl out of the electronic mixer and perched it on the counter before looking at Joven and cocking his head.

“What are the chances?” Joven stated for Julian to hopefully remember clearer. He pursed his lips and raised his brows to Julian who made a face of recognition and chuckled quickly.

“I just meant, na what are the chances that the cute boy from the café, and the guy who saved my life, is gay.” Julian smiled coyly at the boy who only squinted at him, unsure of how that was supposed to translate.

“Tama nga ako. Ang boring mo talagang tao, di mo magets.” Julian rolled his eyes and poured powdered sugar on the surface to start rolling the dough.

“Di ko naman kasalanan na ang vague mo, diba?” Joven moved closer to Julian til he was a few inches beside him, feeling the warmth radiate from his body.

“God, Joven. Ang awkward kasi naman sabihin.” Julian was chuckling as Joven gripped his arm to turn him around so he could get the proper answer his dense mind still couldn’t comprehend.

“Sabihin mo nalang. Walang awkward-awkward dito.” Joven stared at Julian’s eyes intently as if he was searching for answers.

“Crush kita nung kinuha mo palang yung order mo mula sa counter, okay?” Julian blushed as he released the words and he looked at Joven whose mouth hung open and eyes wide. He could not believe what had just happened.

“Seryoso ka?” Joven clarified as he squinted his eyes to Julian who giggled.

“Oo naman. I didn’t expect you to help me though sa labas.” Julian scratched his head recalling the horrific scene of him fainting outside of the café.

“Oh. No problem. Sayang, di kita na-mouth to mouth resuscitation.” Joven joked, chuckling as Julian flashed a sweet smile at him.

“Di ko naman kailangan mahimatay para i-kiss moko.” Julian smiled as Joven slowly leaned in after he uttered the words. Their lips touched and they engaged in a brief chaste kiss. Nothing spectacular, this was their first time meeting. But maybe some time in the future.

“Your lips are soft.” Joven commented once they broke off and they were both smiling at each other, beet red from their actions.

“Thanks. Yours are too.” Julian smiled as he pushed a lock of hair away from Joven’s face.

“Tapusin na siguro natin ‘tong batch, then we should probably head home.” Joven suggested, worrying that he hadn’t unpacked and Paco might be worried of his whereabouts.

“So soon?” Julian protested as he snaked his hands to interlock with Joven’s. 

“Sige na. You can walk me back to the dorm kung gusto mo.” Joven suggested as he lifted Julian’s hand to kiss it sweetly before going back to work.

After a few more attacks of flour, the two finished cutting and rolling a new batch of cookie batter to be cooked for the next day. They then cleaned up quickly so Joven could finally go home and bring home his groceries that he had shopped a few hours earlier, as well as unpack his things in his dorm. He didn’t want to leave of course, he was having the time of his life here. But dang, was he tired from the course of today’s events.

“Ay sya nga pala, Joven. Can I get your number?” Julian smiled, taking out his phone as soon as he locked up the café.

“Sure, um here. Para sa ano?” Joven smiled, taking Julian’s phone out of his hands and inputting his number.

“Thanks. Uh, future reference. In case I’m dying on the street again. Kaya mo akong sagipin.” Julian joked as they walked home in silence, holding each other’s hand.

The two strode along the sidewalk, Joven pointing at stars he saw in the sky and Julian just laughing at how nerdy he was. He held onto Joven’s groceries in his other hand and Joven played with his phone, taking a photo here and there in the hand not interlocked with Julian’s. At the parking lot of Joven’s dorm, Joven took his stuff from Julian before bidding him a kiss on the cheek goodbye.

“Salamat sa gabi. I’ll be sure to call you.” Julian smiled at Joven who was grinning back. 

“No problem. Basta wag mo lang akong tawagin kung patay ka na sa street, okay? Yung medyo sakto lang na kaya pa kitang sagipin.” Joven laughed along with Julian whose laughter sounded like a chorus of a beautiful song that played into his ears.

“Don’t worry. Emergency Contact kita. I’ll call you when I need your help.” Julian winked as he walked away from Joven who jogged to the dorm building proper.

Joven was smiling as he entered the elevator, thinking how surreal the entire day was, starting out with him moving houses and ending with what he could only daydream about. A perfect guy, kissing his lips and them interlacing their hands. Such a beautiful moment the two shared, and he was so convinced to return once more to the café just to greet Julian and get his morning coffee, but more importantly greet Julian. A few seconds later, his phone rang in his pocket and he struggled to get it. 

_‘Shit. Di ko na pala natawagan si Tatay Antonio.’_ Joven was sure that it was his dad worried sick as he forgot to tell him of his whereabouts as of late. He missed the caller ID and immediately hit answer.

“Hello?” Joven answered to be met with a smooth familiar voice he heard just a few minutes earlier. It was definitely not his father.

“Joven? I need your help. I miss you already.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hEY stay tuned for my next work that i will hopefully be publishing soon!! thank u all hehe   
> love, reese

**Author's Note:**

> did u like it,,, also is there no ship for paco and rusca?? ang cute kaya nila together. imma be updating this soon don't worry!! for now, bask in the cute encounter of julven hehe  
> love, reese


End file.
